


【阴凡】相似之物

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.是绘羽点的阴凡车，关键词是：暴雨、调教、玻璃。2.OOC警告
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	【阴凡】相似之物

最原终一有喜欢的人，他一直注视着那人，那人是他的同班同学，长得漂亮，成绩很好，人缘也还可以，可以说与阴沉的他完全不是一路人。  
【我以后要跟最原君结婚！】  
【我们都是男孩子吧？没法结婚的。】  
【不是这个问题，我……】  
最原趴在桌上浅眠，本身就睡得不是很安稳，没多久便被同班同学聒噪的声音吵醒。  
“喂！王马！放学有空吗？”  
他不是很愉快地向声音的方向望去。他发现自己喜欢的人正被几个男生包围在中间，一幅为难的表情看着他们。  
“你们又想做什么了？”  
听到问询，其中一个男生奸笑起来，招呼身边的同伴围地更加紧密，仿佛是在进行什么不可告人的交易。  
之后的他们的声音几不可闻，最原集中注意力也只能听到些许。  
“这是……”  
“……车……片子……”  
“……观影会啦”  
他们窸窸窣窣了一阵。不一会，那人从包围圈内走了出来，回头与那群男生说：“今天我还有补习班，抱歉，下次有机会吧。”  
“诶！补习班以后再去好了，机会难得，王马你还是不是男人？”  
“那个……我真的有事，抱歉了。”  
王马红着脸转过身想要离开，却正好对上最原注视着他的眼睛，从帽檐下微微露出的目光充满了危险的意味。  
他仿佛被吓到了，一路小跑离开了教室。  
不愉快。  
“我说，他是不是有女朋友了？”  
“怎么可能……等等，没一定，我以前听说过他有喜欢的人。”  
“什么什么？这么有趣的事都没跟兄弟们说说，还是不是朋友了？”  
“干！怎么跟八婆似的这么八卦……”  
不愉快。  
不想再听那群人的声音，最原也起身离开了教室。  
是的，最原终一喜欢的人是男性，他一直注视着这个小个子的男孩，可对方不知为什么，总是躲着他，连目光也不愿施舍于他。如今，却听闻他有喜欢的人，而且有可能已经在交往了。  
不愉快。  
“他有喜欢的人了吗……”  
最原看着窗外绵延不绝的大雨，握紧了口袋里的塑料瓶。  
然后，再也没人看到王马。  
※  
王马小吉有喜欢的人，他一直注视着那人，那人是他的同班同学，明明距离这么近，可他不敢直视那人，也许仅仅因为他不善与人相处，亦或者是过去的约定导致的害羞。  
你还记得我们的约定吗？  
你还记得我吗？  
【……我……】  
时至今日，幼年童言无忌的约定，你还会当真吗？  
我真的想……  
“唔……”  
王马醒来的时候，四周围很安静，他尝试着睁开眼睛，却发现有什么蒙住了他的双眼，嘴巴里也塞入了异物，无法说出话语，而双手也被高举过头顶绑了起来，无法动弹。  
「到底发生了什么？」  
他回想了一下，他好像被什么人邀请到了家里，喝了一杯热可可，然后发生了什么，完全想不起来。  
从皮肤的触感判断，他应该是躺在在什么柔软的织物上，能想到的只有床，而且这个触感……  
「难道我现在没穿衣服吗？」  
想到自己在失去意识的时候，有什么人将他的衣物尽数褪尽，他不禁满脸通红。  
在他举足无措的时候，他感觉有什么人靠近。  
“呜呜！”  
无法说出话语，只能用这种意味不明的声音表达自己的意思，他希望那人可以放开他，至少解开蒙住眼睛的东西。  
然而很明显，对方是会错意了。  
冰凉的手碰上王马的胸部，不轻不重地在他的乳头附近划圈，激起了他的战栗。  
「诶？难道说……」  
王马终究是健全的男子高中生，这点性知识他还是有的，这种色情的手法，怎么看都不可能是检查身体。  
他感到了恐惧，小幅挣扎了起来，希望可以逃脱那个人的魔掌。  
“呜呜！”  
似乎是很满意王马的反应，那人的手指离开了他的胸部，像是在他的身上演奏乐曲一般，一路游走向下来到了小腹。  
王马下意识地夹紧双腿。  
那人似乎也不着急，手指在他的小腹逡巡，并不急着向下进发。  
“呜……”  
皮肤有一点痒，更多是心里有瘙痒的感觉。  
王马并不想承认，不过那人的手法真的很毒，一直在他的敏感点附近游走，若即若离。  
没过多久，他便已经半勃。  
注意到这一点，他的脸更加红，拼命夹紧双腿不想让对方注意到。  
然而俯视的人怎么可能忽视了他这么诱人的状态，随即更加过分的逗弄他。  
无法说话，只能发出含糊不清的呻吟，就在他觉得要暴露了的时候，那人却将手收了回去。  
“呼……”  
他感觉松了口气，天真的以为一切会就这么结束。  
突然有一双手将他的双腿曲起、打开，被迫做成了M字型，一切都暴露在空气中，包括他想隐藏的半勃的欲望。  
“呜呜！”  
羞耻与恐惧迫使他挣扎起来，但是对方的力气比他大，他的挣扎在那人的身下成了无用功，反倒像情趣一般。  
「我要被侵犯了吗？」  
王马闭上眼放弃似的将头别向一边，等待后续的到来。  
可他预想的事物并没有到来，却有什么柔软又温暖的东西包围住了他逐渐萎靡的分身。  
“呜！！”  
「这是什么？这是什么！」  
这是从来没有经历过的感受，在狭小潮湿的空间内，灵活的舌舔舐着他的柱身，由下至上细致地照顾他的每一寸皱褶。完全不同于手淫的感觉，快感的刺激下，本已快萎靡了的分身从此刻已然完全勃起。  
王马的双手被束缚，双腿也被限制，无法做出更多的动作，追求快感的他只得弓起背，下意识将自己的分身往更深处送。  
看到他的状态，那人似乎笑了，却没有给他再深入的机会。嘴唇缓缓地远离，退到顶端，若有若无地触碰那儿的皮肤。  
欲望得不到满足，王马略有不满地动了动双腿，仿佛催促一般，已然忘记一开始他的恐惧。  
那人感觉到他的催促，再一次将他的分身含入口中，这次他的舌头伸入包皮的内部，直接舔舐敏感的龟头的肌肤，甚至活动灵活的舌渐渐推下包皮，让这个从来没有被直接触碰的地方暴露在外。  
“呜~！”  
快感不断累积，王马的眼前一阵白一阵黑，就在他快要攀登到顶点的时候，有什么异物缠上了他蓄势待发的分身。  
「什……」  
那人将一根丝带绑在他的分身上，还恶质的带上了一个小铃铛，随着他的颤抖发出清脆的声响。  
在临界点无法释放，王马难受的渗出了泪水，他发出“呜呜”的声音，希望对方可以让自己释放出来。  
显然再一次，对方理解错了他的意思。  
带着冰冷温度的湿滑液体流到了他的后庭上，在他还没有反应过来这是什么的时候，一只手指毫无慈悲地捅进了他的后庭之内。  
“唔！！！”  
从未被进入过的地方，突然间被异物侵入，即使有润滑液的缓冲也不免带来不小的疼痛感。  
之前的快感荡然无存，王马剧烈地挣扎起来，想要逃出束缚。身上的人很不满的将他的双腿扛起下压，他的膝盖甚至已经快压到胸口了。  
这个姿势令他非常难受，挣扎的幅度也变小了很多。  
那人很满意的用空着的手拨弄了一下丝带上的铃铛，铃铛发出一阵清脆的声音，好似在嘲笑他的无用功。  
修长的手指在王马的体内四处撩拨，像是在开发新天地，寻找他的敏感点，从一根逐渐增加，一根、两根、三根……  
肛门被对方细心的扩张，很快便能吞下三根手指，手指在温暖温暖的甬道内翻搅，发出“咕啾咕啾”色情的声响，刺激着他的耳朵。  
原本用于排泄的地方被如此对待，他觉得有些难受，但逐渐有一丝不满从心中升起，他无法理解这种感受，也无法说话，只能发出呜咽声。  
突然，有个点被触碰到，他弓起背从床上弹了起来，快感铺天盖地而来，这是刚才的口交完全不可比拟的感觉。  
“呜呜呜？！！”  
他绷紧身体，双手无助的一张一合似是想握住什么，可此刻他只是一叶小舟，在欲望的巨浪中沉浮，而唯一的依靠竟是正在侵犯他的人。  
他的脑内一片空白，很想就这么射出来，但是绑在阴茎上丝带阻止了他的渴望。不知道该怎么办，他的泪水从眼角流出，浸湿了蒙在双眼之上的黑色绸布。  
大约是感觉欺负的差不多了吧，那人将手指从王马的后庭内抽了出来，带出“啵”的一声，无不色情。  
他的口中塞着异物不能闭合，无法咽下的津液沿着嘴角流下，弄脏了身下的织物，狼狈不堪。  
对方伸出手取下了堵塞他嘴的异物，在他说出话前，强硬的堵住了他的双唇，浓重的气息笼罩了他。这是他自己的味道，精液的气味，还有一股熟悉的薄荷味。  
「薄荷味……」  
没有给王马思考的时间，对方伸出舌头蛮横地撬开他的牙关，勾起他青涩的舌与之共舞，他想逃却无处可逃。  
这时有什么温热的东西顶在了他的肛口，不断磨蹭一副想要进去的样子。  
“不……不要……”  
他挣扎着说出拒绝的话语，可这个人从来没有在意过他的意思。  
似是不想给王马说话的机会，那人更加强硬的侵犯他的口腔，毫无技巧性纯粹蛮横地舔舐他的嫰舌，吮吸他的津液。激烈的动作不给他呼吸的机会，逐渐他感到了缺氧，大脑叫嚣着需要氧气。  
与此同时，对方的手一路向下，剥开他紧闭的菊瓣，轻轻按压肛口，似是告诉他不要紧张。  
温热的龟头亲吻着他的肛口，随着身上的人的动作缓缓进入他的内部。与手指的尺寸完全不同，粗长的性器撑开甬道，一点一点向内进发。  
然而这个地方原本就不是用于性爱的场所，即使已经扩张过，对于第一次做的王马来说这个尺寸依旧过于巨大。  
此刻那人才终于恋恋不舍地放开他的唇，离去之前还细细舔过他沾满涎水的双唇。  
“唔嗯……啊……”  
他来不及喘息，因为疼痛，他颤栗着弓起背部，身体紧绷，口中发出断断续续的呻吟，痛苦地寻求氧气。  
对方推进的速度也很慢，在朦胧中他听到了对方粗重的呼吸声，那人似乎也不好受。他抚摸着王马的身体，希望缓解他能放松一点，可惜恐惧与疼痛令他的身体更为僵硬，挺近也不得不停止。  
没能得到希望的结果，那人退出王马的身体，将他手上的束缚解开。一系列的动作让王马逐渐放松下来，他觉得他应该是放弃了，可……  
突然，一双手扶起他的腰将他抱起，又放手落下。没有预料到会发生这样的事，粗长之物毫无阻拦一捅到底，直达手指都没有照顾到的深处。  
王马仰起头张开嘴发出无声的呻吟，仿佛被打捞上岸缺氧的鱼，津液从嘴角溢出，沿着他漂亮的颈部曲线流下，滑落到锁骨处，被人细致地舔去。  
性器整根没入他的身体，填满了肠道的每一处皱褶，形状清晰可辨。  
稍息片刻，对方便动了起来，粗暴但很有目的性的抽插让他的身体又一次浸润在快感之中。每一次撞击他都会准确的擦过王马的前列腺，毫不留情的攻势让他说出的话也变得含糊，重复着无意义求饶的话语，他抱紧了身前的人。  
“啊……啊！不、不要……停下……这里、不行！啊！……为什么……”  
“呼，嘴里说着不要，身体倒是挺老实的嘛。”  
他调笑着拨弄起王马阴茎上的铃铛，使其发出更为急促的响声。  
这是那人第一次说话，有些刻意的压低声线，装作深沉。  
“为什么，最……啊！”  
似乎是不想让王马说出自己的名字，那人突然就这插入的姿势将他抱起，离开了床铺。  
这个姿势，王马完全没有依靠，只能紧紧地抱住身前的人，以防自己摔落下去。而因为重力对方的性器愈发深入他的体内，每行进一步都会摩擦过肠壁，快感使他不由自主地曲起脚趾，无意识地在对方的背上留下抓痕。  
没走几步路，他的背部感受到了光滑且冰冷的触感。  
「玻、玻璃？」  
他将王马带离床铺，紧贴玻璃又一次抽插起来。  
快感到达了顶峰却不能释放出来，王马难受的将手伸向自己的阴茎，想扯掉那个束缚他的东西。然而怎能如愿，在他身上肆意妄为的人发现了他的意图，一把抓住了他不安分的手，扭到身后不让他去触碰，他的阴茎只能孤零零地挺立着流出点点爱液。  
“唔……让我射，让我射……”  
“想释放吗？快点求我吧。不然你可要继续被被人围观哦。”  
“围观？”  
听到他说的话，王马终于想起来了，今天下着倾盆大雨，而这个地方如此的安静，好奇怪……突然他想起了下午班级里男生围住他说的话。  
『这是什么？』  
『王马君没看过吧，街拍车啊！那种公开play的AV片子用得有名的车。』  
『你们不会是想去围观吧？』  
『才没这么无聊，放学后开观影会。』  
他不由得觉得这里是在那种车辆的内部，不，他确信自己就是身处这样的环境中。  
他将头埋在侵犯他的人的颈窝中，小声地询问：“最原酱？是最原酱吗？”  
回答他的是更为剧烈地抽插。  
他咬着下唇，忍耐着，蒙着眼睛的绸布早已被眼泪浸润，吸收不了更多的液体，眼泪从中流了出来。  
在强烈的快感，被人围观的羞耻感，想要射精的痛苦，以及被暗恋的人强奸的事实下……  
他笑了。  
这是他梦寐以求的场景。  
他一直不敢直视最原，对他不理不睬，不仅仅是因为羞涩，更多是想激起他的嫉妒心，甚至享受着最原停留在自己身上危险的目光。  
他忘记了约定，没有关系；他忘记了自己，也没有关系。王马会让他想起来，用任何手段让他想起一切，所以说……  
「这是我的胜利。」  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
【我以后要跟最原君结婚！】  
“啊！啊~！让、让我射，最原酱，求……恩~求你解开，哈啊~好舒服~”  
【我们都是男孩子吧？没法结婚的。】  
“嗯、啊！要射了！要射了！解开、解开……最原酱，求你让我射吧？！”  
【不是这个问题，我喜欢你，所以，无论用什么方法，我都会让你成为我的东西。】  
最原解开了束缚王马的丝带，突然解开束缚，随着身下人的一个挺进，他小声尖叫出声，射出了积蓄已久的一股股精液，弄脏了自己和最原的小腹。  
王马的身体因为高潮而忽然紧绷，肠壁猛地绞紧其中的肉棒，仿佛要将其中的液体榨出来一般，最原的高潮也随即到来，他一个挺进将精液尽数射进了肠道的深处。  
“唔！”  
感官受到强烈的刺激，他的意识逐渐变得朦胧，在失去意识之前，他感觉到最原解开了蒙着他的眼的绸布。  
「什么嘛，只是家里的落地窗吗……已经晚上，不下雨了吗……」  
他眯起眼看了一眼漫天星光，失去了意识。  
※  
“妈妈？……恩，我在朋友家里……读书会而已，不会打扰别人的……我知道了，今晚我不回去了……恩，再见，妈妈。”  
王马是被手机铃声吵醒的，醒来的时候他已经被打理过，穿着合身的睡衣躺在干净的床铺之中，完全看不出之前发生了这种过分的事。  
他挂了电话之后，门边传来了最原的声音：“优等生的王马小吉可真是谎话连篇，说出去你的形象可就都毁了吧。”  
“这件睡衣是你买的？蓄谋已久啊，说出去你的人生可就都毁了吧。”  
“ku……”  
听到挑衅的话语，最原一个健步冲过来，捂着他的嘴捏住脸，被迫他抬头看着自己。  
“我有很多方法让你没法说话。”  
可没想到，王马没有害怕，没有求救，反而露出了笑容，伸出柔软的舌在他的手心轻轻的舔舐。  
被这酥麻的触感惊到，最原连忙抽回自己的手。  
“嗤！真可爱啊，最原酱。如果我要求救，刚才就可以。你相信我，我也不会背叛你。”  
“唔……”  
仿佛被看穿心事的少女，最原的脸一下子就红了。王马盯着他，用手撑住半边脸调戏道：“你看你的样子，像是刚刚穷凶极恶地强奸了无辜少年的罪犯吗？”  
“要你管！”  
“不说这些了。”王马觉得聊天也聊够了，伸手解开自己睡衣的纽扣，露出印有斑驳痕迹的胸膛，说：“你，不想看看我别的样子吗？我可是留下来开读书会的呀~反正夜还长着，有的是时间复习生理课。嘻嘻。”  



End file.
